


All I wanted was one night!

by miss_little_kitten



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: M/M, Reaction, Sick Character, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 04:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7344676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_little_kitten/pseuds/miss_little_kitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiro has been dying to spend time with Tadashi, who is always busy. But when an allergic reaction occurs Hiro feels even closer to his brother than before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I wanted was one night!

"Hey it's Tadashi here! Leave me a message and I'll be sure to get back to you!" Hiro hung up the phone. His own brother wasn't answering the darn phone. He called him twice; Hiro just wanted to know where the heck he was! His aunt went away for the weekend, to some restaurant convention, and he wanted to eat his take out with his brother! He was going to order without him if he didn't call back soon, he had been at the nerd lab all day! All freaking day, Hiro kept thinking. Hiro decided sitting down stairs with Mochi would be somewhat enjoyable until his brother got home anyway, he could watch tv. Finally about fifteen minutes later his brother called him.   
"Hey Hiro! What's up?"Tadashi said as Hiro picked up the phone.   
"It's nice you finally have the time to call me." Hiro scoffed. Tadashi laughed a little bit.   
"Come on, I was busy. I promise I am leaving now. What are we eating for dinner?"   
"I want Chinese take out." Hiro said flatly.   
"Order it and surprise me with mine. I will be home in ten minutes tops, okay?"   
"Got it Tadashi. Wanna rent a movie at red box before you pull in?"   
"Sounds good little man. I'll be home soon, be good." Tadashi meant that statement if Hiro was not home when he got home he would loose it.   
"I will be. Love you."   
"Yeah, you too. Bye."  
"Bye." And the phone clicked. Hiro sighed heavy. A few years ago Tadashi spent so much time with him, doing whatever, but recently... Seeing Tadashi was like seeing an unicorn or a jackalope.... Impossible. He dialed up the new Chinese place and ordered some rice and two chicken dishes, it would be there in twenty minutes. Hiro started pacing thinking about his brother, he wanted to spend time with him. Whatever movie he would rent would probably be just for Hiro as Tadashi slept. That was another thing that irked Hiro, movie nights use to be almost every weekend and they would sit on the couch and watch whatever they wanted until aunt Cass came up and said it was monster movie time. That's what Hiro missed, he felt so awkward anymore, things just weren't the same. Finally Tadashi was home, he wasn't going to lie, he was so excited. That was until he saw his brother rub his eyes and yawn. He was tired already? It was only seven. Tadashi trudged up the steps into the second floor seeing his brother he smiled and waved.   
"I got us 'Mama'." He said with a smile. Hiro hated horror movies and Tadashi knew that!   
"It's not even new where did you find it?" Hiro asked.   
"Fred had it at the lab, then I didn't have to stop before I came home." Tadashi said stretching some. Hiro rolled his eyes, he hated horror movies and he wasn't even allowed to watch them until he was 13 because Tadashi always followed ratings, like always. Aunt Cass was cooler about it, but Tadashi forever baby him.   
"Our food should be here soon at least, I'm starving." Hiro said to him.   
"That sounds good, I hope I got chicken." Tadashi played hit him.   
"You did. I got two chicken dishes and two sides of rice."   
"That sounds amazing. Thank you Hiro." Tadashi hugged him for a second before sitting on the couch and picking up Mochi, who was contently laying there before Tadashi scooped him up and nuzzled in his fur.   
"It's the new place too! So we even get to try it before aunt Cass." Hiro laughed and rubbed the back of his neck thinking of his aunt.   
"Oooo, she's going to be so jealous of us. So are you down for a scary movie night little bro?"   
"Yeah, it won't be that bad." Hiro lied and laughed. Soon the delivery man was knocking on the door.   
"I am excited to try this." Hiro laughed as he opened up the take out box at the table.   
"Ehhh, nothing beats aunt Cass's homemade Chinese." Tadashi said laughing opening his up.   
"Well, if this beats hers, we just won't tell her." Hiro smiled at his brother, hoping tonight would be nice. He missed his brother so much and tonight he was all his. He hoped Tadashi would hold him, like he did last year, during horror movies. He always wrapped his arms around his brother. Hiro was enjoying his food though something just seemed off to him, his food just tasted weird.   
"Okay, this is amazing. Something tastes so, so different and I love it!" Tadashi gushed over the food as Hiro continued to pick at his. That ingredient that Tadashi loved made Hiro feel queasy and funny. Finally, Hiro decided something was wrong.   
"I don't think mine is cooked right. I don't feel good."   
"What do you mean? The crispy chicken is amazing. It has such a different flavor! What's wrong with yours?" Tadashi stabbed a piece of Hiros chicken and placed it his mouth. "Hiro your food tastes fine. What's wrong?" Hiro was sweating and he felt like he was going to have a panic attack.   
"I don't feel good." Hiro blurted out and he rushed to the bathroom, Tadashi following him.   
"Hey, hey bud what's wrong? Deep breaths." Tadashi soothed his small brother as he threw up. Only Tadashi heard something weird, it sounded like Hiro was wheezing.   
"Dashi..." Hiro looked up with fear in his eyes. "I don't feel right." Tadashi noticed blotches on his small brothers face and reality hit... Like a ton of bricks.   
"Hiro! Did you ask what type of oil they fry in!" Tadashi got up and grabbed his brother as they made their way to the living room.   
"No...." Hiro whispered. He was rashy everywhere and he felt blurry.   
"Hiro, Hiro look at me." Tadashi kneeled to his brother looking at his eyes. "Open your mouth." Hiro did as he was told and Tadashi saw inside his mouth. "Hiro, where is your epi pen?" Tadashi about shouted.   
"I.... I think in the cabinet." His voice was short and breathy. He could hardly speak.   
"I will be right back." Tadashi ran down the hall way and threw open the cabinet. He dug for a few moments before seeing the known yellow pen. He grabbed it and ran down the hall way.   
"Nii-chan." Hiro felt like he was going to pass out he was grabbing toward his brother. He was going to die.   
"Okay Hiro look at me." Tadashi knelt and undid the pen caps. "On the count of three." Hiro nodded. "One. Two. Three." And Tadashi hit the pen in Hiros leg. Tadashi counted to twenty quickly and took out the needle. "Okay, hey Hiro stay with me." Tadashi held his brother as he felt his body get weaker before the medicine worked. "I am calling the ambulance." Tadashi announced as he dialed 911. He spoke harshly into the phone, his arms around his brother as Hiro and Tadashi never lost their eye contact.   
"Dashi." Hiro whimpered once he could speak up at his brother.   
"Shhhh, baby it's all okay. Don't talk okay? I love you." Hiro felt Tadashis lips plant on his forehead and stay there for a few seconds before Tadashi said goodbye quickly to the operator and Hiro felt himself picked up by his brother as he ran down the flight of steps. They were met by EMT personal.   
"He's 14. His name is Hiro." Tadashi said handing over his little brother on the stretcher. His eyes filled with panic as these people he didn't know where touching him and poking him.   
"When did you do the epi?" A lady finally asked.   
"Maybe five minutes ago. Is he okay?" Tadashi asked frantically.   
"We're going to take him to San Fransokyo General if you want to follow." The lady offered smiling at him. Tadashi had a fear of ambulances.... The last time he saw his mom alive was before she was in the ambulance....   
"Yeah I will." Tadashi said as he walked to Hiros side. "I'll meet you there, okay? Be brave." Tadashi kisses his cheek and waved as they loaded Hiro into the ambulance. Hiro was at a whirlwind of emotions. Why wasn't his brother coming too? Why was he alone? Why did it hurt to breathe!   
"Honey. Hey Hiro. Your brother is coming behind us okay? I need you to open your mouth please." The lady looked in his swollen mouth. "Okay Hiro, your O2 stats are a little low, about 86, but that isn't to awful. I'm going to put a mask on you and start and IV. Okay?" She looked nice, almost like aunt Cass and all Hiro could do was nod as he heard the sirens going off above him. He just wanted his brother. He wanted to cry, why wasn't his brother with him.   
"Honey, it's going to be a quick pinch." The IV was in and Hiro was crying, he was scared and confused, and now on top of everything else, that hurt. The EMT tried to settle him to no avail. Finally she said calmly, "Hiro, your brother is following us remember? He's right behind us. Let's try to spot him in traffic! We can see all the cars!" Looking made him breathe more, but also she gave him anxiety medicine in the IV along with steroids and Benadryl. Hiro started to feel weird and he once again looked panicked.   
"The medicine will make you a little sleepy. Wanna tell me what you ate."   
"Chicken. It tasted funny. I'm allergic to peanuts." Hiro said to her.   
"Have you ever reacted before?"   
"I don't remember it. I was two." He said to her.   
"Is it just you and your brother home?"   
"Yeah, we were going to watch a movie tonight. My aunt is away for the weekend."   
"Well that sounds fun. You won't be in the er all night, I promise. So you can still watch your movie." She assured. Great just want I wanted to do. He thought. Finally they got there and Hiro was placed in a room automatically. The doctor gave him more steroids and another dose of benedryl and then Tadashi was allowed in. His face looked worried and eyes almost like he cried.   
"I should have known. I should have tasted it." Tadashi said walking over to him.   
"No. We never eat it." Hiro said looking down.   
"You look sleepy. Want to nap? You look so much better." Tadashi laid a soft kiss on Hiros forehead and for a change Hiro felt close to his brother. He knew he could suck up attention now.   
"Can you lay with me... I'm still scared." He said with puppy eyes.   
"Oh baby, when we get home. Here I'll scootch the chair and hold your hand." Tadashi offered. Hiro nodded and Tadashi got closer. He smiled lovingly at his baby brother. He went through Hiros mop of a hair and smiled at him as he closed his eyes.   
"Love you dashi." Hiro whispered nuzzling to the edge to hold on tighter.   
"I love you too little man. I brought aunt Cass's truck so I won't wake you, okay?"   
"Okay..." Hiros eyes were heavy, he was ready for sleep. This was awful, he would sleep through his night with his brother. Tadashi held his hand tighter as he read a magazine. Finally after a few hours a nurse came back in.   
"Hello." She whispered towards Tadashi who proceeded to jump anyway.   
"Hello." He laughed lightly smiling at her.   
"Here are his discharge papers, he needs to get a steroid filled for a few days and I have a refill for his epi pen. We usually reccomend two days of benedryl as well."   
"Okay that works. Can you get his IV out?" Tadashi asked and she nodded laughing lightly.   
"Yes. Here sign here please and I'll get this out for him." She smiled at Tadashi and walked to the other side of Hiro gently moving his blanket from his arm. She slipped it out without waking him somehow, Tadashi thought the tape would be painful. Tadashi waved good bye and she wished them good luck.   
"Hiro." Tadashi whispered quietly trying to stir him enough to pick him up. "Hiro."   
"Dashi not now." Hiros voice was little and dashi was not a very common name anymore, causing Tadashi to smile at his brother.   
"Let's go home. Come on hold on to my neck." Tadashi said smiling as Hiro listened to him. He carried him waving toward the nurse who gave them papers and off they went to the truck. Tadashi said Hiro in the passenger side and buckled him in gently. Hiro shivered from the cool air and Tadashi gave up his sweatshirt for his brothers warmth. As they arrived home Hiro was officially waking up, he yawned and stretched looking at his brother.   
"I don't feel good." The younger Hamada admitted looking to his sibling.   
"It's a side effect, are you ready to go to bed. I am." Tadashi said opening the door for Hiro to get out.   
"Carry me." He whined lifting his arms up.   
"Come here. I can't believe I'm carrying you." Tadashi laughed opening up the door. Hiro just laid closer into his brother feeling his warmth, just like when he was small.   
"I love you dashi." Hiro said as his brother walked up to the second story then all the way to their room. Tadashi smiled and kissed his cheek softly, something he hadn't done in so long.   
"Hey come on drop. It's time to sleep."   
"No. I wanna sleep with you."   
"You're to big come on we're over your bed, drop." Tadashi said again hoping his brother would let go.   
"Tadashi please one little night."   
"Fine." He said gently laying him in his bed instead. Hiro snuggled down into Tadashi's pillow and took a deep breath. He would never admit it but he loved to lay in his brothers bed when he missed him a lot. But also, he was scared. He thought he was going to die.   
"Scootch." Tadashi said playfully trying to move his brother over then.   
"Can you get me my pjs?" Hiro whined looking up at his brother.   
"And venture to your side of the room? Have you seen it Hiro?" Tadashi laughed lightly as he got up and grabbed a tee shirt for Hiro from his own dresser. "I'm still tall enough you just need one of my tee shirts." Tadashi said helping Hiro sit up. After getting changed the boys were laying in bed with the tv on but instead of watching "mama" they decided on Mulan. Something easy for them to watch but just before Hiros eyes slipped into sleep he grabbed at Tadashi.   
"I was scared. I could hear mom. I think it was mom." Hiro said as Tadashi slid down to be at his level. Their foreheads touching.   
"I was scared too, but you're okay." Tadashi assured the boy.   
"What does mom sound like? Or what did she sound like." Hiro asked, sure he heard his mother.   
"Her voice was beautiful... She use to sing a lot. Like wind chimes." Tadashi decided as Hiro got closer.   
"It was mom. Thanks Tadashi." And soon Hiro was asleep, he was happy his brother still had time for him, even if it was late.


End file.
